Reunion
by SalohcinSilverwing
Summary: Asuma prepares for his journey into the next life, but before he can move on, he must confront his father, The Third Hokage.


Reunion

**SPOILER WARNING! If you have not seen the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc in Naruto Shippuden, there will be spoilers.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. BELIEVE IT!_

The last visions Asuma recalled were his students crowding around him. His wound was fatal, and already, Asuma could feel his body growing weaker. The pain in his chest, where Hidan had delivered the final blow, stung painfully. But what stung more were the expressions of his students: all three were huddled around him, trying desperately not to cry. Asuma knew that he had little time left, which would only make his remaining time with his students all the more precious.

Asuma exchanged his final words with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, and had one last smoke. It was the most relaxing cigarette of his life. After that, his vision began to cloud, and Asuma Sarutobi faded in a puff of smoke.

The world began to warp and twist bit by bit, like grains of sand in an hourglass. Flickers of images passed by Asuma; sometimes in seconds, and others in hours. After what seemed like a lifetime, the images began to calm, and all was dark.

"Hello?" yelled Asuma's spirit; his voice was now nothing but echo. "Is anyone there?"

Asuma began to run in the darkness. He did not feel the ground beneath his feet, or the sound of his sandals striking the ground, because now there were no sandals, and there was no ground. There was only darkness.

"I give up." Asuma dropped to his knees and began to cry. "There's nothing here. I'm all alone."

A hoarse laugh echoed through the darkness, and with it, a small flame came into existence. At first, it was the size of a candle, but it steadily grew to the intensity of a campfire. The flame illuminated a single silhouette that turned to face Asuma. As the shadow walked towards him, its body strayed into the light. It was the body of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma's father.

Asuma looked up at the Third Hokage with tearful eyes. He was dressed in his Hokage robes, and his clothes began to glow.

"F-Father?"

Hiruzen placed a hand on his son's shoulder. A flash of warmth spread through Asuma's body.

"Why do you cry, my son?" Hiruzen turned to face Asuma, his eyes slightly teary.

Asuma, still kneeling, turned his head from his father's gaze. "I am lost, father. I have nothing left." Tears filled Asuma's eyes once more.

Hiruzen sighed patiently. "I know this is not easy. We spend so much time living out our lives; none of us know what to do when we die." Hiruzen gently pulled his son up as a bench materialized out of thin air. "Come. Sit with me."

Asuma sat down on the bench, his hands trying to cover his tears. "You don't know how hard it is to see you like this. I watched you die. I saw your soul swallowed by Death itself, along with the First and Second Hokages. I placed flowers on your own grave, and here you are, sitting next to me."

Hiruzen patiently listened as he put his arm around Asuma's shoulder. He smiled lightly. "Do you really think that would stop me, especially when I have the First and Second at my side? I am here to help you, Asuma. I'm here to help you cross to the other side."

Asuma stared into the fire that faced the bench. "So now you decide to help me." Asuma remarked bitterly. "All my life, you were always so busy being the Hokage. You'd spend hours locked away in your study; going through papers while I trained my heart out, always trying to get you to notice me." Asuma raised his voice. "Where were you when I needed your help in the real world?"

Hiruzen raised his head to look at his son. "Asuma, what was the duty of the Hokage?"

Asuma glared at his father. "To watch over the village. To keep it safe."

"And were you not a member of the village?"

Asuma looked away again. "Yes, I was."

The Third Hokage stared at the fire. "Then by protecting the village, I was raising you. As the village grew, I saw you grow as well." Hiruzen raised his head and met Asuma's gaze. "My son, I am so proud of you."

Hiruzen began to cry as he reached out and hugged Asuma. "You are the very beacon of the Will of Fire."

Asuma reached his hands around his father's back and hugged him in return. His heart began to swell. "All I wanted to do was make you proud."

"You already have, Asuma. You have become an excellent teacher. Your students have become fine shinobi. Your teachings will live on in them; just as my life has lived on with you. The Will of Fire burns brightly within the village, illuminating a path for the next generation. And they have you to thank for showing them the path."

A torrent of emotions washed over Asuma, blazing through his body like a bright fire. "I love you, dad."

Asuma and The Third Hokage embraced once more. A brilliant gate appeared out of the darkness, letting in more light as it began to open.

Hiruzen stared at the gate. "My son, you are now ready to pass onto the next life."

"Come with me, dad. We'll leave together."

Asuma's smile vanished as Hiruzen shook his head. "No. I cannot pass." He lifted his shirt to reveal the cursed seal on his stomach; his testament of debt to the Death god. "I fear that this is as far as I can go."

Asuma turned away from the gate and faced his father. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Hiruzen smiled softly, his eyes that of a sly fox. "Don't worry about me. I won't stay tethered forever." The Third Hokage laughed. "Just you see. I'll bet I can free myself of this curse in only 500 years. I'll be joining you in no time, seeing how much free time you'll have now."

Asuma chuckled at his father's wiliness. Somehow he knew that not even Death itself could hold Hiruzen Sarutobi for long. After all, he was the Third Hokage.

"I'll be sure to have the shogi set ready for you when you return."

Hiruzen hugged his son one last time. "I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you. Send her my love, won't you?"

"I will, dad. I'll never forget what you did for the village…and what you did for me."

Hiruzen smiled at Asuma. "I'll be home before you know it." He turned around and began to walk into the darkness until he was a flickering flame, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Asuma turned towards the gate, feeling the warmth of its light. He walked through the gate, and into the other world, with a smile on his face, and love in his heart.

**Rest in Peace, Asuma. **


End file.
